<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>retrospect by Fandom_Trash224</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772523">retrospect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash224/pseuds/Fandom_Trash224'>Fandom_Trash224</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batfam Beyond AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Affection, Dick Grayson is retired, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, hot dogs, thats it thats the fic, two old men sit in a diner and talk, well retired is a strong word</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash224/pseuds/Fandom_Trash224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When [Mayo's] had first opened, the two had surveilled the place for weeks, mostly because neither could quite believe that Condiment King had finally given up on being a villain, but after deciding that there was nothing nefarious going on, it had become something of a hangout spot, just for them.</p>
<p>(or: the one in which dick and jason are old men and talk about a variety of things, including the past, the present, the future, and how the they're all linked.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batfam Beyond AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>retrospect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>comin' hot off the heels of the 9k fic, we pan the camera away from terry for a sec to focus on these two oldies. shoutout to sElkieNight60's 18+ batfam discord for giving me the will to work on this au and also for being really cool.</p>
<p>some au notes! Dick was still injured in a fight (though, in a different way than canon) and had to retire from being Nightwing. Jason decided to move to the blud and take up the slack for him. Dick IS missing an eye bc of this, and does occasionally have to use a cane (though not always). Jason doesn't actively kill anymore, but he's def of the "if he dies, he dies, oh well" mindset. </p>
<p>Dick is married (happily) to Kori, and their kids are Mar'i and Jacob. Mar'i operates as Nightstar, working with the Justice League in the future (which has a much fuller roster than canon says) while Jacob is leading a more normal life and going to university. Jason is not currently seeing anyone.</p>
<p>Dick is about 58, Jason is about 54. Due to the pit, Jason ages somewhat slower, though, so he's physically closer to 46/47.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If there was one place in Gotham that hadn’t changed over the years, it was Mayo’s Hotdogs. At least, that was Dick’s opinion, one that Jason shared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the place had first opened, the two had surveilled the place for weeks, mostly because neither could quite believe that Condiment King had </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> given up on being a villain, but after deciding that there was nothing nefarious going on, it had become something of a hangout spot, just for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Nightwing was injured into “retirement” (as if Dick could ever leave the hero scene </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely</span>
  </em>
  <span>) and Red Hood took over the vigilante stuff in Blüdhaven, the two had always made time to go to their old place and catch up. Sometimes, Dick would even bring Kori and, when they were still young, the kids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’re Mar’i and Jacob?” Jason asked, leaning back and stretching as best as he could in the cramped booth. “I heard Nightstar got to lead a League team against those Gordonians that tried to invade Seattle last week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup,” Dick confirmed, unable to hide that dopey grin he always got when talking about his family, “Kori and I were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> proud. Jacob, too, though I think he was more relieved that he didn’t have to switch colleges. He really likes it over there, even says the West Coast is better than the East.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Traitor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I said, though I can’t say he’s entirely wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Traitor</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jason repeated, leveling a fake glare at his older brother, who only laughed at him. The two sat in silence for a moment, thanking the waitress with a nod as she poured them coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, it was time for the elephant in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Jason began, taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee. “New kid. What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think,” Dick replied, a glimmer of amusement in his eye. “He reminds me of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason nearly spat out his drink, barely managing to choke out, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He reminds me of you. And Tim. And me. And pretty much anyone who’s ever been recruited into this life by Bruce. Biggest difference is that he’s still got a parent hanging around.” Dick paused, thinking about it before adding, “Well, a parent he actually has a properly healthy relationship with. Other than Barbara, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dami says he’s not fit to be Batman. That he’s too chatty, too rough around the edges, that sorta thing. Normal Damian complaints.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think the kid’s got a nasty temper and a tendency to find trouble,” Jason said after a moment, thinking it over. “But he really cares about this city, just as much as the rest of us. Plus, he’s already getting the hang of the suit, and I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure Cass has already accepted him as family. Not to mention he’s got a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> right hook, with or without the suit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… You think he’ll be fine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason let out a snort. “You kiddin’? He’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if they don't kill him with training. Not to mention he’s a Gotham boy, born and bred. He’ll do this city proud… Dunno if he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Batman</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick made a thoughtful noise, taking a sip from his own cup. As he set it down, he smiled at Jason. It was that cryptic “big bro’s gonna drop a wisdom bomb on you” smile, and Jason couldn’t help raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Jason questioned, “You think he’s Batman material?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember back when I was Robin? How half the time the papers were condemning Batman for putting a kid in harm’s way, the other half they were calling me a prodigy that would lead Gotham into the future?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vaguely, yeah.” It had been ages, practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>eons</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Jason’s mind. He remembered reading the papers, thinking that Robin was the coolest guy around, no matter what anyone said about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember how anytime someone else took up the name, the people would all clutch their pearls, screaming about how this new kid would never live up to the next?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason cringed. He remembered. He remembered </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> too well. He stopped reading the papers for </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span> after he became Robin, unwilling to look at their scathing words or unwanted critiques. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every time someone else became Robin,” Dick began to explain, looking Jason straight in the eyes, a single blue piercing into a soft blue-green. “They knew. They could tell it was someone else wearing the costume. True, it was mostly because of the age gaps and different versions of the outfit, but you know what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They got over it. They loved each and every Robin that came through their city, fighting valiantly by the Bat’s side through thick and thin, even if they were still pretty worried about the whole… Being a kid thing. We were all so different from each other, but we were all still </span>
  <em>
    <span>Robin</span>
  </em>
  <span> to them. Same thing with Batgirl and Batwoman. Hell, same for just about any hero name that’s been passed on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you think this is gonna apply to Terry and Batman, too.” Jason guessed, and Dick nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Gotham’s gonna deny him being Batman, call him some kid trying to run with the big boys, but they’re gonna realize that he’s here to say. They’re gonna get over it, and once he’s a bit less wet behind the ears, he’s going to be their new Batman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason watched as Dick sipped his coffee, and realized he agreed with him. It made sense, honestly, because it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened before. It was a cycle, and it was Terry’s turn to continue it. Jason smiled slightly at that thought, taking another sip from his own mug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” the waitress cut in, placing their hot dogs in front of them, “If it weren’t for the fact that we already knew who you two are, we would’ve figured out your identities a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long </span>
  </em>
  <span>time ago. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, c’mon Anne! Let us old men have our fun. Besides, there’s nobody else here.” Dick said, flashing her a smile. Anne rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m starting to understand why grandpa wanted to be a villain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Anne, if you go rogue, who’s gonna serve us hot dogs?” Jason hopped in, and the young woman rolled her eyes, leaving the two old men to their hot dogs. Jason’s was absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>smothered</span>
  </em>
  <span> in toppings, just the way he liked it, while Dick’s--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dick,” Jason half-groaned, half-laughed as Dick gave him the biggest shit-eating smile. “You can’t keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span> this, big bird!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick looked up from his hot dog, which sported nothing but ketchup and a single sliver of onion. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Jaybird.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>check me out on tumblr!</p>
<p>dc: gothamhell.tumblr.com<br/>main: fandom-trash224.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>